


The Maple Pecan Latte Incident

by robotboy



Series: Rogue Street Stories [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (no horror in this one except K2SO is a demon robot), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Slice of Life, demon!Kay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotboy/pseuds/robotboy
Summary: Kay finally went to get himself a coffee.
Series: Rogue Street Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009476
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	The Maple Pecan Latte Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firebird_writings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebird_writings/gifts).



> Originally posted [in the comments of chapter seven,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638006/chapters/65693680#workskin) but set sometime after the main events of the fic.

Whatever the hell it was, it was way above Leia’s pay grade.

She stared at it for ten solid, silent seconds. Then she said:

‘We don’t have pecan.’

The robot’s shoulders slumped. Leia had to lean back from the counter to look at its face.

‘We have hazelnut?’ Luke piped up from behind the steamer.

‘Hazelnut and maple syrup?’ Leia offered.

‘That will do,’ the robot sighed.

At least she had muscle memory to ring up the order. ‘So, do you have a pay chip, or…?’

The robot produced what was clearly someone’s wallet—she caught a glimpse of a man’s license—and handed over a crumpled note.

‘Oh,’ she hid her surprise in the till. ‘Won’t be a minute.’

The robot creaked around to the counter. Luckily, there was only one other patron to gawk.

‘Hey, guy!’ Leia called to him. ‘I told you you can’t bring the dog inside!’

‘Aw, come on,’ he ruffled the ears of his enormous mutt. ‘You know my name.’

She did: she’d written it on his cup every morning for three years. That didn’t mean she was going to use it.

‘Hey,’ Luke murmured, letting the grinder’s whirring cover their conversation. ‘You think it's like some delivery bot? For a new app?’

‘I guess,’ she stole a glance at it. Something in the chrome edges of the machine caught her eye where it twisted the robot’s reflection.

‘It’s cool,’ Luke grinned, tipping three shots into an enormous cup and pumping in syrup. Leia was so busy peering at the robot from the corner of her eye that the steamer made her jump.

‘It’s weird,’ she said.

‘I saw an ad for the little ones on wheels,’ Luke continued. ‘They keep your food hot in a dome on the top.’

Leia stood on her tiptoes. Sure enough, the dog was up in the booth and eating a panini.

‘HAN!’ she bellowed. He gave her a what-can-you-do shrug, and she gave him an I-will-let-you-die-of-caffeine-withdrawal glare.

‘Here you are, sir!’ Luke managed not to make it sound ridiculous as he handed the enormous cup of boiling sugar to the robot.

It wrapped its fingers gently around the cup, holding it so close the steam left a cloud on its face (or rather, its motorcycle helmet with bike reflectors glued on). If Leia didn’t know better, she’d say it was smelling the drink.

‘Thank you,’ it said, and ducked out the low doorway to plod away down Scarif Street.

‘That was so neat!’ Luke elbowed Leia. ‘I wonder why it glows like that.’


End file.
